Trauma training systems, such as mannequins and other treatment simulation devices, are used to train individuals in a variety of medical situations. These medical situations may span a wide range of simulations—from cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) to emergency room situations. Because of this wide range of applications, the complexity of many of these devices is impacted by the simulations intended to be performed with the device.
One of the more common simulation devices is the basic mannequin. A basic mannequin may be either a partial or whole human body—depending on the intended use—that allows a user, typically a trainee, to interact with it. For example, a CPR mannequin allows for chest compressions and assisted breathing but could not be used to simulate other medical situations.
At the other end of the trauma training device spectrum are much more complex devices that are typically mannequins that provide simulation capabilities for many different or more detailed simulations to be performed. These mannequins are typically controlled by preprogrammed software that allows a trainer to use a variety of optional simulations based on feedback from the users but requires extensive preparation prior to a simulation. These simulations provide an interactive “simulation tree” such that the simulation reacts to the choices made by the trainees. Consequently, these complex treatment devices are not suited for large training situations, as least in part because of the need to train the trainers on how to use the entire system. In addition, as the complexity of these treatment devices increases, so does the fragility the devices such that the devices are not well-suited for in-field training and the ability to have multiple units for a mass casualty situation is limited given the high cost of these systems.
Other training situations use humans acting as injured individuals in mass trauma simulations with cards telling them what their respective injuries are and what to do. A problem with these simulations is that the injuries are static such as a wound being liquid soaked clothes possibly with make-up with the actor providing additional feedback and information in response to the treatment received.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described methods, a need still exists for a trauma training system that provides dynamic and realistic bleeding simulation to at least one simulated wound site in order to replicate a live traumatic bleeding situation.